


Her Lady

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Category: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda has had many knights, but only one has truly worried for her safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Lady

The town square was booming with business, and everyone seemed to have a smile on their face. Zelda could not help but join in the all too contagious happiness. She had her sword, though it remained sheathed to her side.

More than a few shopkeepers called out to her, offering her discounts and compliments. She stopped and looked over a few stalls, though never bought anything. As beautiful as everything was, she did not need an abundance of items; there was nothing that she absolutely needed.

Ashei stood behind her, following her every move. She seemed to be the only one who was not smiling, her lips turned into a deep frown. Her dark eyes were sharp, never once leaving the princess.

"Ashei, is something wrong? Is there something that concerns you?" Zelda's eyes went from the woman's face to the sword in her hands, and to the fist wrapped tightly around its fist.

"I worry for you, Princess." Ashei looked around to the others in the market. "I will not allow any type of harm to you."

Zelda sighed. "To think, I thought that I had proved that I was not delicate." She patted the sheath of her sword. Had she brought her bow, it would have been strapped to her back next to a quiver filled to the brim with arrows.

"I just cannot stand to see you hurt." Ashei finally looked away from the princess, down to her boots. "Not again."

Zelda placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ashei-"

"You will always need protection." Ashei's voice was firm. Rarely did she ever speak so loud. "It is just what comes with your duties. You are the ruler of Hyrule's fair land, and I will forever protect you."

Zelda smiled. "I suppose that it is better you than another."

Ashei returned the smile. "It is my duty, Your Highness."

"And you do it well."

Zelda walked over to a flower cart, then looked over the wares.

"Your Highness," said the vendor, a pale young woman. "Is there anything that you are looking for?"

"I already found it." Zelda picked up a small bouquet of multicolored flowers. "How many Rupees will this be?"

Once she had paid, she turned back to Ashei.

"Take them, please. You have earned them."


End file.
